Invitación
by Mikuri-chan18
Summary: Lucy estaba decepcionada por no poder decirle lo que sentía a Natsu, así que decide invitarlo por primera vez a su casa.


¡Hola! Es mi primer fic, así que lo siento sí está muy corto o muy malo. ;n; Hice lo que pude, la verdad a mí se me da más el dibujo, pero bueno, lo quería compartir con la humanidad en sí.(?)

Era un día normal como cualquier otro, y yo estaba sentada platicando con Mira.

-Creo que deberías decirle lo que realmente sientes, Lucy. Ustedes dos hacen muy buena pareja.- Mira sonrío al decirlo. Pero no era tan sencillo, tenía miedo de que me rechazará, ¿qué tal sí a él le gustaba Lisanna? Era de esperarse, ¿no? Pues fueron amigos de la infancia y ella le dijo que se convertiría en su esposa al crecer.

-Es imposible para mí, Mira.- Yo le contesté decepcionada mientras ella limpiaba los platos.-¡Lucy!- Natsu me llamó desde lejos. Me le quedé mirando sonrojada. -¿Qué pasa, estás bien? Te veo muy roja, ¿no tendrás fiebre?- Me preguntó mientras ponía su mano encima de mi frente para ver sí tenía fiebre, pero me alejé y sonrojé más, estaba pensando cosas más allá de lo normal.

-¡Estoy perfectamente bien! No tienes por qué preocuparte.- Agache mi cabeza con decepción, no podía decirle lo que en verdad sentía, eso me decepcionaba, porque en verdad lo amaba. -¡Bueno, si tú lo dices, entonces te creeré!- Me miró con una sonrisa en su rostro. -Iré a pasar un tiempo con Happy, nos vemos luego.- Se despidió mientras salía del gremio, yo sólo lo veía marcharse y me dolía.

Me despedí de Mira y me fui a casa, encendí la luz y me encontré con Natsu, lo miré sorprendida. -¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- Le pregunté enojada por meterse a mi casa sin permiso. -Quería verte.- Me miró fijamente. -Quería ver sí en verdad estabas bien, aunque seas mi amiga, Lucy, hay cosas que no te puedo creer.- Dijo Natsu angustiado. -Ya te dije que estoy bien.- Sonreí, pero esa sonrisa no lo convenció, él sabía muy bien que algo andaba mal.

-Lucy, por favor dime.- Natsu me miró con esos ojos negros intensos. Estaba hablando enserio.-Estoy decepcionada de mí misma. No soy capaz de decir lo que en verdad siento, y eso me pone muy triste. ¡Sí tan sólo pudiera decirle lo que siento!- Yo grité y Natsu me contestó con una sonrisa. -Yo sé que lo harás, tú eres capaz de todo, Lucy. Yo confío en tí.- Me puse feliz al escuchar eso. -Gracias, Natsu.- Él se fue de mi casa y aún así no fui lo suficientemente valiente para decírselo. Estaba furiosa conmigo misma.

Tomé un baño, pero no dejaba de pensar en él, su sonrisa y calidez me invadía. Terminé, salí y sequé todo mi cuerpo delicadamente, me vestí y me acosté. No podía sacarlo de mi mente, aunque tratara de pensar en otra cosa. -¿Por qué me haces sufrir así?- Pregunté tapándome la cara con mi brazo. Hasta que por fin logré dormirme gracias a Lyra que cantó una canción para mí.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté y me vestí. Escribí una carta, una invitación para Natsu, la cual decía que viniera a mi casa en la noche, era la primera vez que lo invitaba a mi casa, ya que las demás veces el venía por su cuenta, estaba muy contenta y emocionada, esa mañana me sentía totalmente otra persona. Acabé de escribir y la metí en mi bolsa.

Fui al gremio y todo estaba como de costumbre, todos divirtiéndose y lanzándose cosas. Fairy Tail en verdad era un gremio muy divertido. Observé que Natsu no se encontraba ahí, así que le dije a Mira que le diera la carta de mi parte, se la entregué y salí a una misión, cerca de Magnolia. Regresé a Magnolia, llegué a mi casa y al parecer Natsu no había llegado, me tomé un baño y lo esperé.

Pasaron como dos horas y todavía no había llegado, me puse triste nuevamente y empecé a golpear mi almohada. -¡Natsu idiota! ¡Te amo! Pero no puedo decírtelo a los ojos, esos horribles ojos tuyos que hacen que me sonrojé cada vez que los miro fijamente. - Lo dije mientras golpeaba una trás otra vez mi almohada y sacaba lágrimas de mis ojos. Me dejé caer en el suelo. -Nunca podré decirle lo que siento, me rindo. Lo siento Mira.- Dije eso mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas que caían de mis ojos y me senté en la cama. De repente escuché una risa que provenía de la cama y Natsu salió riéndose a carcajadas. Me sonrojé como un tomate. -¡O-Oye! ¡Eso no se vale, Natsu tonto!- Realmente estaba furiosa con él. -¿Realmente me amas, Lucy?- Él pregunto sonriendo. Miré a otro lado. -S-si...- Me agarró de los hombros y me abrazo, fue el abrazo más cálido que había sentido en toda mi vida. -Yo también.- Me contestó con una voz tan suave, ya no podía más, sentía que iba a explotar, y sólo había sido un abrazo. -Me sentí realmente emocionado al leer esa carta, está es la primera vez que me invitas a quedarme.-

-Natsu, yo en verdad quería que vinieras.- Sonreí con lagrimas en los ojos, quería que ese momento durará para siempre. Natsu dejó de abrazarme, me miró directamente a los ojos con sus hermosos ojos. Los dos estábamos completamente sonrojados mirándonos el uno al otro. -Lucy, quiero estar contigo, realmente te amo.- Me tomó del pelo y deslizó sus dedos entre mi cabello y me besó, yo le respondí mientras que la última lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas. Nos quedamos abrazados, luego nos quedamos dormidos acostados, pero aún abrazados, esa fue la mejor noche que pasé. Nunca creí que esto iba a pasar, pero sin duda la pasé bien, me alegro de haberlo invitado a mí casa. De ahora en adelante trataré de invitarlo más seguido a mi casa.


End file.
